Ice Cold Artist
by willowmoon88
Summary: Gray has a talent nobody knows about. Could this be a way to better understand their ice make mage better or make him more distant under his ice cold exterior. this is my first fanfic. please read and review


Hello everyone, Ice cold artist is my first fanfiction so its not going to be very good, but I will try my hardest  
disclaimer/ I do not own fairy tail of any of its characters

brother, human

"man I'm running low on money for food" exclaimed the ice wizard to no one in particular as he got up from his table in the corner and walked toward the request board to find an easy job. Theres got to be an easy monster quest or escort job for a nice price gray thought.  
"whatcha lookin for ice princess?" a certain annoying dragon slayer said walking up behind him.  
"none of your business flame brain" gray retorted, antagonizing the fire dragon.  
"ya wanna fight snowman?!" Natsu said letting flames engulf his hand. Gray on responded by freezing his flames and grabbing a piece of paper off the board  
"Hey Mira I'm taking this job." Gray said as he started to walk away from a very pissed off Matsu.  
"okay gray, and gray…your clothes" Mira said with a small giggle, getting a small curse from the ice wizard. The ice wizard walked back to his table to grab his shirt and walked out the guild doors.

"damn popsicle, walking out on our fight." Natsu pouted,  
"maybe he is finally done with your crap Natsu" Elfman said from the bar which fell on deaf ears when Natsu noticed a small bag where gray was sitting. An evil smirk fell on the dragon's face. He walked over to the bag and began to go through it.  
"Natsu you shouldn't go through grays things its rude" Lucy said as she walked over to the fire mage. Falling on deaf ears once again Natsu pulled something out that looked like a disk it had the words "brother" and "human on it  
"is that a music CD?" the spirit mage asked as she took it from his hands to examine it  
"yea, Lets listen to it, Hey Mira put this in the music lacrima" Natsu said taking the disk back from Lucy and tossing it to the barmaid.  
"Natsu this is a bad idea, then again when has that ever stopped you" the blonde woman mumbled the last part, pinching the bridge of her nose. The whole guilds attention was caught when the music started

 **I'm only human  
I'm only, I'm only  
I'm only human, human**

 **Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind  
But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me**

Whoa is this really Gray? The celestial mage thought  
"There's no way this is ice princess its actually good" the dragon slayer exclaimed and crossing his arms. The guild took notice of the mages words and realizing this was Gray singing  
 **Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me**

 **Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**

"What would cause gray to write something like this, it sounds like someone blames him for something" titania mumbled trying to make sense of the words Juvia nodding her head in agreement but still captivated by the words her beloved was singing.

 **Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness  
For making you cry  
Making you cry  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**

 **Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**

 **I'm only human  
I make mistakes  
I'm only human  
That's all it takes  
**

Mumbles could be heard throughout the guild.  
"Gray Is pretty harsh sometimes maybe he upset someone"  
"maybe this is how Gray feels, like we blame him for something"

 **To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**

 **I'm no prophet or Messiah  
Should go looking somewhere higher  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**

 **I'm only human  
I do what I can  
I'm just a man  
I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me**

"damn, who knew stripper had talent" Gajeel said from the back of the room getting a few glances because he said something actually nice  
"I feel like there is more to gray than we know, I know this is a bad idea but I think we should keep listening" Lucy said getting a nod from Erza  
as Mira pressed play faint humming could be heard then the lyrics could be heard

 **When we were young  
We were the ones  
The kings and queens  
Oh yeah we ruled the world  
We smoked cigarettes  
Man no regrets  
Wish I could relive  
Every single word**

 **We've taken different paths and traveled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you  
**

 **A few guildmembers had tears in their eyes already. It was a change from the first song and most of them had never seen grays softer side only his colder exterior**

 **If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 **I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother**

 **Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink  
Beneath the skin of our tattoos  
Though we don't share the same blood  
You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth  
**

By now even Natsu had a glossy look in his eyes, he knew gray didn't really hate him, but this really got to him. The guild was speechless, and Makarov had begun to spew out tears like water from the sink this is what the guild was supposed to be about, andhe loved hearing it.

 **We're living different lives, heaven only knows  
If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes  
5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same**

 **If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 **I've got you brother  
I've got you brother**

 **And if we hit on troubled water  
I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
And we'll be carrying each other  
Until we say goodbye on our dying day**

 **Because I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother  
I've got you brother**

 **If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 **Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

 **I've got you brother  
I've got you brother**

When the last note finished there was not a dry eye in the guild. They could tell it was written for them and they were shocked that those words came from someone who they believed to be cold when it came to things like this  
"I want to pick something out next" the rain woman exclaimed grabbing her beloved's bad to find another disk

"there are so many in here, why would he keep this a secret from us?" 

And that's a rap. I'm not a very good writer but I am trying to improve, but I hope you enjoyed this story I hope I can feel inspired enough to write a new chapter….  
please leave a review bellow criticism is welcome. so are song suggestions

songs used to far:  
human - rag 'n' bone man

brother- kodaline 


End file.
